fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Izanami
Izanami is one of the three ancient gods of Fanfiction World. Izanami is the creator of the Visor and is the last known remaining Murakumo sibling as well as the youngest. After she feels her sister, Kusanagi, began to stir she has began to find someone to help protect FFW. Story Izanami is the younger twin of Kusanagi and the youngest of the Murakumo siblings. Previously, she monitored over FFW making sure everything was at peace. At the awakening of her sister she decided to choose a person to help stop her. Appearance FFW Izanami takes the form of a young girl in her early teens with pale skin, golden eyes and long flowing silver hair. Her clothing is a simple sleeveless short silver dress. She wears no jewelry and is barefoot. Reality N/A Personality Izanami has a kind nature as she cares for all those in FFW and is sad to hear of those driven into comas by the Bringers of Destruction. Even in her state at being stuck in her area she wants to be helpful such as giving advice or using the influence she has to help others along. Izanami is also a pacifist as she hates fighting. She is known to also be intelligent as she invented the science behind the Visors and is very trusting. Pre-Cannon During the time FFW was created Izanami created the prototype of what would later become the Visor. Soon all of the siblings went missing for an unmentioned reason, though Izanami later appears again as the only found sibling. She now runs Murakumo Industries which creates FFW. Cannon(FFW) The Adventure Begins Izanami appears in Shadow's vision trying to contact him, she would later meet him when he was transported to her area. She soon explains to him all of the unexplained problems happening in FFW were the result of her sister stirring somewhere within the game. She chooses Shadow as her chosen and allows him to wield the Wings of Creation. Weapons/Items Fiction Powers Code Lyoko *Aelita's Abilities: Naruto *Medical Ninjutsu: Tales of Symphonia *Collete's Abilities: Original Power World Link World Link is Izanami's ability to connect with all systems within FFW. This ability allows Izanami to do things such as move objects around telepathically to changing an entire area into something new. The downside of the ability is that Izanami needs concentration and needs to remain perfectly still making her wide open for attack. Master Soul Izanami utilizes a Master Soul called Light Goddess Amaterasu. Her appearance is exactly like Tsukiyomi, Kusanagi's Master Soul except her hair is white, her eyes glow blue, her head-dress is gold and the colors on her dress are reversed. Master Soul Armarment Just Kusanagi, Izanami gains Amaterasu's headdress, a shorter child-like version of her dress and her eye-color becomes blue. Master Soul Weapon When activated, Amaterasu is transformed into a beautiful golden decorated mirror with blue accents. Her weapon is considered one of the most unique due to not having a contemperary weapon form. Techniques/Magic Music Themes *Main Theme: Flyaway by Back On *Battle Theme: Sakura's Good Fight (Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 OST) Quotes Gallery Izanami by raiju onna-d55a4b9.jpg|Izanami's Awakening Trivia *It is noted by Shadowlight0982 in the first chapter that player Cast49 bears a strong resemblance to Izanami. *Though Izanami is against what Kusanagi is doing she mostly wants her to stop so that they can become family again. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Light Category:Celestial